


К истокам

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Как правление, королева? Никого не забыла?





	К истокам

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможно ООС.

— Теперь ты здесь всем заправляешь? 

Кора не подкрадывается. Она вообще не пытается скрыть свое приближение. Да и зачем? Ей не нужна чужая власть. Или она так только думает?

— Я бы так не сказала, — откликается Лидия, по-прежнему стоя у окна. Не оборачивается и, кажется, даже не двигается. — Зачем ты приехала? 

— Вернулась, — поправляет ее Кора. — По большому счету, у меня только один вопрос, — хмыкает она. Разумеется, на самом деле, их куда больше, но ответ на этот интересует сильнее остальных. — Как правление, королева? Никого не забыла? 

Лидия наконец-то отрывает взгляд от панорамы и смотрит ей в глаза. 

Кора видит привычную ухмылку и выгнутую бровь, но они словно маской приклеивается к ее лицу. Оно настолько безжизненно, как, если бы Кора увидела восковую фигуру, вылепленную после смерти Лидии. Никаких эмоций, только пустота — пугающая и абсолютно незнакомая. 

— Такая же стойкая, как помню, — едко бросает Лидия. — Основная масса попросту отшатывается при виде меня настоящей. Той, какой я стала, — она хмыкает и пожимает плечами. — Даже те, кто называл меня другом. 

— Что с тобой случилось? — пораженно выдыхает Кора, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Слишком велико удивление, все силы уходят на то, чтобы не сбежать. — Кто сделал это с тобой? 

Лидия запрокидывает голову и хохочет жутким гортанным смехом. Озноб пробирает до самых кишок. 

— Жизнь, милая. Просто жизнь, — голос становится замогильным. У Коры сюрреалистичное чувство, будто ноги примерзают к полу. Но это ведь не так? Проверять она почему-то не рискует. Не рядом с такой Лидией Мартин. Она внушает даже не страх — противоестественный ужас. — Не у всех есть заботливые старшие братья, готовые увезти за тридевять земель, лишь бы защитить от очередного сверхъестественного конца света. 

— Всего лишь в Южную Америку, — уточняет Кора, хоть и понимает, что они и так обе это знают. 

— Достаточно далеко, чтобы сохранить человечность, — замечает Лидия. — Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, — от усмешки, обнажающей зубы, бросает в дрожь. Кажется, что ее лицо сейчас пойдет трещинами и упадет к ногам, но этого не происходит. — Малышка Кора, — добавляет с каким-то упоенным садизмом, облизывая губы кончиком языка: — Мой дом — твой. Хотя, постой, это ведь и впрямь твой дом. 

Коре страшно. Еще никогда она не чувствовала себя настолько в западне, даже в плену у стаи альф. Кровь стынет в жилах, глядя на Лидию, убившую в себе все настоящее. Что должно произойти, чтобы стать такой? Насколько нужно отчаяться, чтобы перестать даже пытаться быть собой? 

— Я не должна была уезжать, — шепчет одними губами она, но знает, что Лидия слышит. Кора видит, как дергается край ее губ.

— Ты слишком поздно вернулась, — горько усмехается та. — Меня уже не починить, — склоняет голову набок, окидывая Кору оценивающим взглядом, и добавляет: — Даже тебе. 

— Ты просто забыла... 

— Я все помню, — тихо фыркает Лидия. — Просто устала надеяться и ждать. Я слышала о себе всякое, но если и правлю, то разве что смертью. Принюхайся и ты почуешь ее смрад за моей спиной. 

Кора делает пару шагов, но Лидия отступает. Она не хочет касаний, отказывает в откровенности, закрывается в раковине. Лидия принимает навязанный ей образ и следует ему беспрекословно. Но Кора помнит отзывчивость этого тела и готовность жертвовать собой ради других, такое нельзя потерять. Она просто в это не верит. 

— Почему ты живешь в лофте? 

Лидия приподнимает брови и на мгновение, когда косые солнечные лучи падают на ее лицо, становится похожа на ту Лидию, какой Кора ее помнит. 

— Это все, что у меня осталось, — глядя прямо в глаза, не таясь отвечает она. — От тебя и от Хейлов. От того времени, когда я была кому-то нужна. 

— Лидия! 

Кора не находит, что сказать и порывисто обнимает ее, несмотря на протесты и попытки отстраниться. Кора не позволит. Она виновата, она во стольком виновата. Ей и в голову не приходило, как желание побыть нормальной отразится на остальных. Стоило ли вообще пытаться, если только в эпицентре сверхъестественного она по-настоящему чувствует себя живой? Только сейчас Кора это понимает, когда вздыхает полной грудью впервые за черт знает сколько времени. Рядом с Лидией. Пугающей и, как никогда, фарфоровой Лидией, но все еще ее. Ничего, Кора справится. Легко не будет, но ведь Лидия все еще здесь. Возможно, она и заледенела, но какая-то ее часть ждала именно Кору, несмотря на обиду, боль и одиночество. А уж Кора сможет отогреть и доказать свою преданность. Иногда нужно потерять и долго-долго думать, будто поступила правильно, чтобы понять, что нужно на самом деле. Теперь Кора знает и не отступит, даже если придется потратить всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

— Можешь и дальше называть меня королевой, — выдыхает ей в волосы Лидия. — Слегка напоминает о старшей школе. 

— Служу и повинуюсь, — улыбается Кора и целует ее плечо. 

Она знает, что хочет этим сказать Лидия, и ей этого достаточно. Иногда говорить необязательно, главное чувствовать что-то одно на двоих. 

Можно сколько угодно убегать, но рано или поздно все равно вернешься к истокам. Туда, где по-настоящему счастлив, к тому, кто по-настоящему дорог.


End file.
